Eternal Equinox
by Dream Of Rose Petals
Summary: When it seemed like the whole world was looking at Bella and Edward, there was another girl that came to Forks, named Cody Pepper, who never found her happy ending. -Rated T, contains OCs-
1. Preface

**A/N**: I wrote this story early this year, when I was going through some problems of my own. I wanted to try writing something different to everything I've ever written. Something dark, and with very little almost no romance. So, here it is. It was my first ever Twilight Fanfiction. I hope you enjoy reading it, as much I did writing it. This does contain OCs, because I didn't want to mess around with what was in the books. I will be adding all the chapters I've written all together, then finishing it gradually.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Twilight Saga, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Only the OCs belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Eternal Equinox<strong>

**Preface**

* * *

><p>To live eternity forgetting about the past, or get revenge to go on to those later centuries in peace... I think I would choose the revenge part. Somethings can't be forgiven. In some cases, a eye for an eye.<p>

I don't regret tracking him to Arizona, I had to get my revenge, the asshole deserved it. I held my knife in my hand, I was going to stab it right in that dumbass' gut. Not that he'd feel it, I just wanted the satisfaction of knowing that I came close to doing what he did to me. I'd come alone, leaving Nayte back at the hotel.

I stood on the higher balcony above the ballet studio, watching him toy with Bella Swan, like a cat toys with a mouse before they go in for the kill. I smirked, as I crouched, ready to leap over the balcony rail. I was going to wait until he was done, let the bliss of his little kill to settle in, then rip that dumbass apart.

'_Cody... don't do this..' _I heard in my head. It was a boy's voice, one I was so familiar with.

'_I have to!' _I yelled, in my head.

'_It'll do you no good, you know that,' _the voice told me.

I chose to ignore it, I didn't want him to talk me out of it. He talked me out of getting my revenge just outside Forks. This all would have been over, but now, I had to wait for the asshole to finish toying with her. A window shattered near me, out of reflex, I held my arms in front of my face, to shield it from the glass shards.

I hissed at the shadowed figure angrily, I hadn't planned that he would have back up. I was out numbered, or so I frickin' thought. The shadowed figure jumped off the balcony, he attacked my enemy, denying me the pleasure of finishing him off.

I jumped out of the window, landing in the street outside. A car swerved to miss me, not that it would have made a difference. I'd have tore the engine straight out of the tin death trap.

"I knew you wouldn't do it."

I glanced up at the rooftop of a bakery across the street, I saw a pale boy sat a top, he was looking back at me.


	2. Fork In The Road

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Twilight Saga, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Only the OCs belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Eternal Equinox<strong>

**Chapter 1**

Fork In The Road

* * *

><p>It all began three months ago, with one sentence; "Cody, we're moving to Forks." Which was followed with, "You've got to be frickin' kidding me!" from me. I was not happy about moving to Blah-Blahville, the middle of nowhere. I ain't exactly miss popularity in my school, in fact I'm second least coolest kid in school. But, I'm number one toughest girl, I had to beat up a lot of kids to get that rep. Now I got to start all over again.<p>

So, two months later, we'd piled most of our stuff in the back of the jeep. Our furniture was in the van following us.

"Did you have to dye your hair that garish colour?" Mum nagged, as I climbed into the back into the jeep.

I ignored her, and punched my brother Tori in the arm. No reason, I just frickin' felt like it. Of course, he whined like a whiny little idiot.

"Mum! She hit me again," he yelled, in a whiney way.

"Cody, apologise to your brother," Mum commanded, like she actually expected me to apologise.

I scoffed at the thought, instead of responding, I put my headphones on, and listened to music. I ain't apologising to that whiny little dumbass. I never even wanted a brother anyway, I've always hoped that either he was adopted, or I frickin' was. I ain't picky.

Dad climbed into the front passenger seat of the jeep, he never drives, because he'd actually have to drink less if he did. He turned around, and said something to me. I didn't hear him, but I knew it was the same old thing. He'd have asked my why I don't try to look more normal, then call me Pippy.

I haven't got a clue why he calls me that, he just does. He's called Tori it in the past. It's probably so he doesn't have to bother remembering our names, not that I've ever known him to. That's probably why I dye my hair bright red, because I want to be remembered for being who I am, instead of being remembered as a Pepper. That's my lastname, Pepper.

I caught one last glimpse of California, before I fell asleep listening to Decode by Paramore. When I woke up, we was at a diner, god only knows where. Well, when I say woke up, it was more Mum shaking me awake.

"I'm frickin' awake!" I snapped, before dozing back off to sleep.

"Wake up!" Mum hissed, before shaking me again.

I opened my eyes, and glared at her. She glared right back at me. Most people wouldn't do that to their mother, but I certainly did. I unfastened my seat belt, and climbed out of the jeep. While Mum, walked into the diner, I decided to stay near the jeep, for a little while. I looked up at the stars, they reminded me of something beautiful, or some crap like that.

I could have sworn that I heard foot steps of something, I figured it was just a animal, or someone lurking around, so I shrugged my shoulders and walked into the diner. Mum, Dad and Tori had already claimed a both, and was now tucking into quarter pounders and fries. I sat down at the table, to find that they had ordered the same for me, along with a glass of pepsi. Yuck.

I ate it anyway, because I was freaking starving. It all tasted the same to me, because we ate the same thing practically every single day. Mum usually gets a job in a diner, and demands that we eat there every day, so we can have at least one meal together. It's stupid, if you ask me. We stopped being a family years ago. Mum doesn't give a crap about us, and Dad loves beer more than his own flesh and blood.

Just after we finished eating, Tori and I was given ten minutes to make use of the facilities, before we was made to get back in the jeep, and continue on our journey. As we pulled away from the diner, I was convinced that I saw a blonde haired guy, only wearing jeans climb up the trunk of a near by tree. I shook my head, and decided it was just some kind of hallucination or something.

I turned my music back on, and went back to sleep. I was so tired, I was actually looking forward to arriving in Forks, so I could sleep on an actual bed. I woke up just as we was pulling up outside some house.

"Is that where we're living?" Tori asked, sounding completely gobsmacked.

"It is," Dad said, proudly.

"Cody, look, we're going to live in a house!" Tori said, amazed. Forgetting my no touching rule, he tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned my music off, then looked out the window. To most people, it would have looked like a typical house, but to us it looked like a palace. Tori and I had lived in a trailer our whole lives.

"I frickin' see it, Dumbass!" I snapped. I punched him on the shoulder, for touching me.

It didn't take us long to claim rooms. It was a three bedroom house, one bedroom at the front, two bedrooms a the back. I got the one in the front, Tori tried to fight me for it, but in the end, I won. When he wasn't expecting it, I smacked him in the face with my studded bracelets. It didn't take me long to unpack, I didn't have that much stuff anyway.


	3. An Anonymous Loser

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Twilight Saga, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Only the OCs belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Eternal Equinox<strong>

**Chapter 2**

An Anonymous Loser

* * *

><p>Mum and Dad managed to get us into the local high school, but considering that it was the only high school, we didn't have much choice. I got used to being stared at about 10 mins after I arrived, my appearance was probably a huge shock for them. I'd put on a hot pink plaid skirt with a skull buckle belt over my three quarter length leggings, black with pink dots slip on sneakers, black vest, my studded bracelets over fingerless gloves, my skull earrings, and of course, all this going so nicely with my self cut bright red hair. I never bother to make my hair look tidy.<p>

Being a new kid would bother anyone else, but me. At lunch, as I walked down the hallway to the cafeteria, there was the usual whispers of shallow idiots. "Oh my god, that new kid looks like she dressed in the dark." "What a loser, that hair cut must have been done with a lawnmower!" "That must be the new girl.. I like Bella more.." "She looks like a freak!" "Loser!"

I just ignored them all, and pushed the door open. Most of the kids was too busy gossiping about their boring lives. At a table, that they all seemed to be looking at was a really pale boy, didn't seem all that attractive to me, and this girl that was as plain as heck. I didn't see why they was so fascinated by them.

I selected my lunch: one apple and a bottle of orange juice. I ain't on a diet, I just plan to blow my allowance on junk food after school, and I want to make sure I can eat it all. I walked around, looking for a table to sit at. I walked right past the couple, I ain't in the mood for lovey-dovey crap. There was a free seat at a table with some more pale kids, what is it with frickin' pale couples? I eventually found a empty table, well, I thought it was empty until I sat down.

There was someone sat there, but they was reading a magazine. They was holding it in a way that blocked their face, I could just about make out black hair above the top of the magazine. They had a skull on their black tshirt. Judging by their hands, they was extremely pale to. But, I'll let them off for that one, because they was reading a goth magazine. They're all freaking pale.

I started munching on my apple, it tasted appley. My munching must have been loud, because the kid at my table cleared his throat.

"Anorexic or diet?" he asked, curtly. I could tell that he was a boy, by the boyish voice. Either that or a butch girl. I'm betting boy though.

"What's it to you, Asshole?" I snapped. Unless he had a see through magazine, he had no way of seeing what I was eating.

"As a new girl, it would be a better option to be more politer to your new classmates," he replied, with just a hint of condescendingness.

"Well, excuse me for not creeping around losers like you," I snapped. I then glanced around the room, it seemed like everyone avoided this table. "Considering you've got like a two feet loser field, in like each frickin' direction, you're at no position to comment."

I picked up my juice bottle and apple, then casually strolled away. I could have sworn that I heard him say "Well played, Cody Pepper." As I walked away. I figured that I must be imagining things, so I shrugged and carried on walking. I figured that I'd eat the rest of my apple outside, but unfortunately it was frickin' raining.

I knew from my timetable, that I had english next, so I walked to class eating my apple. The classroom was empty, so I chose a seat near the back. I finished my apple, and drank all my juice. I made sure to dispose of the apple core and empty bottle in the trash can.

I returned to my desk, then rested my arms on the desk. Then, I rested my head on my arms. I didn't fall asleep, I just closed my eyes for a few seconds.

"Napping in school?" It was the same voice as in the cafeteria.

"What's it to you, Loser?" I muttered. I didn't open my eyes, to see who was talking.

What they said then, I didn't hear, because some other students started walking into the room, talking about their own boring lives, like anyone cared. I sat up, and looked at the board.


	4. Ditsy Alert

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Twilight Saga, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Only the OCs belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Eternal Equinox<strong>

**Chapter 3**

Ditsy Alert

* * *

><p>Our teacher, Mr Brooke, set us a assignment to work in pairs, discussing books we'd read lately. Seemed like a stupid idea to me. I didn't bother looking at the girl that I'd been partnered up with, she just talked endlessly about herself, like she thought I frickin' cared.<p>

"So, then I just decided to get it cut into a bob. My hair's like really pretty, don't you think?" she said, in a same self loving tone as she'd been using for the past ten minutes.

I had rested my head on my hand, my elbow resting on the desk. I could feel myself drifting off to sleep, she was that boring. It was just typical airhead blah blah. My eyes snapped open, when she got over excited about something.

"Oh my god! We're wearing exactly the same shoes!" she said, excitedly.

I glanced down at her shoes, then mine. They were almost exactly same, except where the pink dots on my shoes where, her's was blue.

"So we are," I replied, with a air of indifference.

"You're not the talkative type, are you?" she asked, like she'd just realised.

"What tipped you off?" I replied, with a air of sarcasm.

"Well, I've been talking for, like, ten minutes, and I don't even know your name," she replied.

"Cody," I informed her.

"I'm Katie," Katie said, like it was super important that I knew her name or some crap.

I had to endure her constant talking, while we worked on our assignment. It seemed like we was talking about Katie's life biography, rather than a book. I wish she'd just shut up, but seemed like no chance of that.

After class, as I walked through the carpark, Katie pointed everyone out to me - like I cared.

"That's Lauren, Jessica, Mike.. that whole crowd," Katie said, pointing at a bunch of kids hanging out near a truck with the rest of their friends. "That's the Cullens." She pointed at the group of pale couples I'd seen earlier, I swear that they looked more like teachers than kids. "That's Bella and Edward." This time, she pointed at Bella, who was looking at Edward lovingly. The way he was looking at her, was if she was his favourite snack or something. Kinda creepy, if you ask me.

"Who's that?" I asked. I pointed at a boy leaning with his back resting against what I'm guessing is his car, he was casually flicking through a magazine. I couldn't see his face again, but I recognised the skull shirt.

"Nayte. It's so easy to not notice him," Katie replied. I could see her looking back at the Cullens, with a wishful look on her face. She must like one of the guys, or something.

I shrugged, I didn't even know what his face looked like, so I couldn't exactly comment.

"Well, I better get going," I said, suddenly.

I was adamant that my parents wouldn't give me a ride home, because it's fickin' embarrassing. I walked across the rest of the carpark, thinking about what crap I'll have to put up with, when I get home. I rolled my eyes, when I heard the overly excited voice of Katie.

"Hey Cody, I'll walk with you, then we can carry on talking," Katie said, cheerfully.

"Joy!" I muttered sarcastically, under my breath.

"What was that?" Katie asked, as she clearly didn't hear what I said.

"Oh, nothing," I replied.

I remained silent all the way home, Katie bored the crap out of me, talking about shallow mindless crap, that meant nothing to me. It was fashion this, stick thin models that, boring celebs this, perfect diets that. If this was a busy town, I'd have thrown myself under a truck just to get away from her. I didn't tell her my plans for later, because she'd probably want to come with. When we stopped outside my house, she finally said goodbye, and left. I let out a sigh of relief.


	5. De Ja Frickin Vu

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Twilight Saga, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Only the OCs belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Eternal Equinox<strong>

**Chapter 4**

De Ja Frickin' Vu

* * *

><p>I didn't bother going into the house, Dad would probably demand that I get him a beer, because he was too damn lazy to get off his lazy backside and get it himself. I sat on the porch, staring at the lawn, thinking about my favourite music. It has been ages since I actually wrote a song, well, there's no point, it'd probably turn out crap anyway. When I was sure Katie was gone, I stood up and walked down the lawn.<p>

There was a sound of a branch cracking, or someone stepping on a huge twig, I froze listening hard for another sound. I figured it was a animal, so I carried on walking. You know that feeling you get, when you're sure some dumbass creep is following you, and you turn around, and there's no one there, but you just know? I got that all the frickin' way to the diner. It was the only place in town, that was even close to a fastfood restaurant.

The place was almost empty, so I managed to get a table in the corner. I glanced out the window, I was sure I saw something flash past the window. I blinked, then shook my head.

I heard a voice, it was the same as the boy in cafeteria, Nayte. "Get out of here."

"Are you stalking me?" I asked.

Everyone looked at me like I was a complete loser, and a insane freak. Instead, I hid behind my menu, so they couldn't stare at me, like the little staring dumbasses that they are. I glanced over my shoulder, to see if he was sat at the table behind me - he wasn't. A quick scan of the room, told me that he wasn't anywhere in the diner. The waitress casually strolled over, chewing gum.

"What can I get you?" the waitress asked.

"Cheeseburger, and a glass of cola," I replied, with out even looking at the menu.

When it arrived, the cheese was barely melted, the burger was like rubber, and the cola didn't drown out the frickin' taste. After I paid for the food, I walked out the diner, glad to be away from the place. This town seriously frickin' needed a McDonalds or a KFC or something. I heard the crunching of footsteps on gravel, like someone was moving towards me.

I turned around quickly, raising both of my fists. I looked cautiously around, I was frickin' scared a heck, but I wouldn't admit that to anyone.

"Who's there?" I demanded, with extra confidence. "Ah!" I yelled, as something hit me on the head.

I stumbled back, and landed on my ass. My head frickin' hurt, I didn't even see anything come close to me, or anything get thrown at me. I forced myself to my feet, and ran. I didn't give a crap where to, I just had to get away from here, and whatever dumbass was trying to kill me.

There wasn't many places to go, and it was getting dark. I stopped in a alley way, running as fast as I could, I stopped when I hit a slight fork in the path. I could run straight ahead, run to the left, or turn back. I could see a woman stood in the entrance of the alley way ahead, so I wasn't going to take that frickin' route, in case she's this psycho dumbass, I turned to the left, I could see the silhouette of a man with dreadlocks. Frick! I was surrounded. I turned around, there as a light shining on that entrance of the alley, I was sure the guy I could see looked just like the blonde guy I saw climbing up that tree near the diner on our way to Forks.

As the three entered the alley ways, trying to get me, I heard the clang of metal above me. I looked up, to see someone holding their hand out, they was crouching on a balcony above. I didn't even think about it, and just grabbed their hand, it felt like it was made from actual ice, the pulled me up onto the balcony with such ease, that you'd think I was made of paper or some crap like that. They started climbing up a ladder, to the balcony above, I followed them.

I haven't got a frickin' clue why I followed them, I just did. Hey, I prefer some dumbass that just saved me from getting killed, than three stalker assholes, that tried to kill me. I climbed up the ladder, onto the building roof. I was surprised to see some woman up there, with bubble gum pink coloured hair, she looked like she'd just left the gym or some crap. When she turned and the light from the streetlamp hit her face, I was shocked to see that her eyes was scarlet red.

"Take her, and go. I'll handle those three," the woman said, with such a girly voice. It was so sweet sounding.

"Who the heck are you?" I demanded.

But, I didn't get a answer, I was grabbed by the guy that saved me, he then jumped off the building into the street below. He pulled me to a car parked nearby, opened one of the back passenger seats, and shoved me inside. With in the time slot of about a frickin' split second, he was already in the driver's seat.

"What the heck is going on?" I demanded.

"You should put your seatbelt on," the guy replied. His voice, I recognised it right away.

"You!" I said, completely shocked.


	6. A Long Night

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Twilight Saga, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Only the OCs belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Eternal Equinox<strong>

**Chapter 5**

A Long Night

* * *

><p>Nayte didn't respond, he remained completely silent for over a hour. I didn't have a frickin' clue where he was taking me to, but I knew I wasn't in Forks anymore. With my seat belt on, I glanced out the window, watching things flash by.<p>

"How?" I asked, when I realised Nayte had been there, but not quite.

When I thought about it, there was somethings that didn't make any frickin' sense. Like, I was sure he knew my name just after we first spoke in the cafeteria. How, even though I was in a empty classroom, he could still talk to me. Especially, how I was alone in that diner, and he certainly wasn't there, he could still warn me.

"How, what?" he replied. It did surprise me that he answered, because that was the only thing he'd said to me, since he ordered me to put my seat belt on.

"How could you talk to me, and be no where near me?" I asked.

"You're imagining it," he said, casually. The tone was to frickin' casual for my liking.

"Asshole," I snapped. I glanced out the window again. "Where the frick are you taking me?" I demanded.

"Nowhere in general, just buying some time," Nayte replied.

"That "Asshole" is getting upgraded to a Dumbass," was my reply.

It felt like we was driving around for hours, before he finally decided to take me home. As we pulled up outside my house, I noticed that all the lights was on, except my bedroom. As I got out of the car, I said a quick "Later, Loser," to Nayte. Then started my walk up the garden path, I was so damn tired. As soon as I walked through the door, Mum started screaming at me like a insane freak.

"Where the hell have you been? You don't even leave a note, and you come strolling in a one in the morning!" Mum shouted, almost going red in the face.

"You didn't care back in Napa, so why should you give a crap now?" I shouted back.

Which was true, because some nights, I never used to come home at all. I'd stay at a friend's house, or just walk around all night, determined not to go home. I stormed up the stairs, not even looking back at her, then slammed my bedroom door. I frickin' hate them all, they only give a crap, when they can punish me. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like, if I didn't have any family at all.

I sat down on my bed, I thought for a moment, how today had been seriously long day. Most people just started school, and that was it, they met people, then continued on with their boring little shallow existence. Instead, I got nearly killed by some stalker freaks.

I took off my shoes, and threw them on the floor. I just wanted to wake up, and this whole experience to be some sick twisted dream. If it was a dream, and I woke up in the trailer in Napa, then that would be better than realising that we really did move all the way out to nowhere, to start a new life, where there was something seriously weird going on, under the rain clouds of Forks, Washington.

It did make me wonder, what Nayte was hiding, why he was trying to convince me that him talking to me when he wasn't around, was all in my head. Why he wouldn't just tell me. As the night wore on, and I could see the sun rising through my window, I realised that I didn't care. I just about managed to fall asleep at 5am, when my alarm kicked off at 6am. Frickin' typical, I know.

I was in a foul mood all morning, I had to fight Tori for the bathroom - two guesses who won that. When Katie started blah-blahing at me, when I arrived at school, I snapped at her, basically telling to to leave me the frick alone. I nearly fell asleep in class twice, and got woken up by teachers. During all this time, I decided that whatever happened last night, when I left the diner, was a dream. It was better that way, then I could just go on with my life, and just forget about it.

After school, I walked home, refusing to let myself think of last night, but I kept getting little memory flashes of it. It was driving me frickin' crazy! I just wanted to forget about it, and leave it at that, but my own frickin' brain wouldn't let me. It was just typical, when I want to forget, I can't.

I sat down on the front porch, with my elbow resting on my knees, my hand resting under my chin. I let out a little sigh, back in Napa, something like this would be great - if it wasn't me it happened to, but here, it felt like it wasn't random at all. Like, they had followed me here. I knew that probably wasn't true, I'd have to be a pretty big attention seeker to think that the world revolved around me, and that everything I did changed everything.

Or, maybe it was random. Maybe, I wasn't imagining those things, that night I looked up at the stars, on the way to Forks. Maybe, I was intended to be a killing victim, on the way here, before they unleashed themselves on the citizens of Forks. I shook my head, because the idea was crazy, maybe I was letting my imagination get a little carried away.

I stood up, and walked into the house. Oddly enough, there was a smell of cooking. That creeped me out, and made me think that I'd possibly gone into the wrong house.


	7. Too Little, Too Late

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Twilight Saga, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Only the OCs belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Eternal Equinox<strong>

**Chapter 6**

Too Little, Too Late

* * *

><p>I walked into the kitchen, if felt like something weird was going on. My family... yes, my family, was sat around the table, serving up dinner, and there was a spare plate for me. A frown spread across my forehead, as I gave them a skeptical look. The last time we all ate a meal together at the kitchen table, was when my grandmother died.<p>

I cautiously sat down at the table, wondering what was up. There had to be something going on, because it was like stepping into an alternate reality.

"Here, Cody, I got you a present," Mum said, as she handed me something wrapped in brown paper.

I unwrapped the paper, to find a new pair of studded bracelets. I looked up at Mum completely surprised, she hadn't gotten me anything that I actually liked in years.

"What is this for?" I asked, holding the bracelets like they was a ticking time bomb.

"We wasn't much of a family in Napa, so I think we should start acting like one now," Mum said, as she started piling some potatoes on my plate. "New house, new start."

"The bracelets was my idea, because you broke one on my face this morning," Tori added, in a uniquely Tori way. He said something almost nice, and grassed me up at the same time.

The meal was barely tolerable, because it was all so false. At one point Dad actually got up to fetch his own beer, which I just had to make a sarcastic dig about. To be honest, I just wish they'd just drop the act, and be themselves. As soon as the meal was over, I put on my new bracelets on, and dumped my old ones in my room. I took a walk around the neighbourhood, which was probably a stupid idea, considering that I nearly got murdered last night.

I didn't even get lectured, when I went home at nearly midnight, but it just didn't feel right. I walked upstairs to my room, then sat down on a chair in front of my bedroom window. It made me wonder what kind of dumbass was trying to screw with me, and I hoped that this would all be a dream or some kind of weird fantasy. Yeah, that's it, when I stepped out of the diner, and something hit me on the head, it knocked me out, and I'm going to wake up in hospital any minute.

But, I didn't wake up in hospital the next morning, I woke up in the same chair. I got changed, I wasn't much of a mood to actually pick out something, so I just wore black combat pants, and my long sleeve black top, all with my regular slip on sneakers.

I didn't even bother eating anything for breakfast, I figured I'd get something on the way to school. There was actually a bakery a couple of streets away from the house, so I got myself a bagel, with cream cheese. As I walked out of the shop, taking a bit out of the bagel, I noticed that the building across the street, was the one I had climbed up with Nayte the other night.

I was tempted to walk down the alleyway at the back, but I didn't. The dumbasses was probably still there, and try to kill me again. Or there could be some kind of freak animal down there, to maul me or something. I'd rather frickin' eat breakfast, than be breakfast, thank you very much dumbass.

I carried on my walk to school, when I got to school car park, I remembered that I hadn't done my homework. Ah well, they can't expect me to do it, considering that this would be my third day at this frickin' school.

"Morning Cody!" Katie said, as I walked into chemistry class.

"Do you have to be so peppy in the morning?" I snapped, as I dumped my bag on the workbench.

"Just because you're not a morning person, no need to bring us all down!" Katie replied, with even more pep than before.

It was just my frickin' luck, that she had to be in all my classes. I rested my arms on the desk, then rested my head on my arms.

"It's prom in a month, and I still don't have a dress," Katie said, with a slight glum edge, but she still sounded peppy to me.

"Who cares!" I said, dripping with a tone of complete boredom.

"Well, you should care, and I totally need to buy a dress, but they all like totally suck at the clothes store here," Katie continued.

She continued to talk on and on about the stupid dress, that she was just dying to buy, for twenty minutes. For the first time, I was actually glad when chem class actually started, just so she would shut up. But, she didn't, as soon as we started working on our class projects, she started talking again.

"Hey, Cody, come to Seattle with me, and we could shop for combat pants, and punk stuff, if you want to..." she suggested.

I couldn't be bothered to refuse any more, because every time I hoped she'd shut up, she didn't, she just carried on talking.

"You know what, Katie, why not. I got absolutely frickin' nothing to do," I replied, hoping she would shut up about it.

No such luck, she just talked more about all the best stores that we could go to, and where the best cafes where, that we could eat at. I actually wished that those freak dumbasses had killed me in that alley, so I didn't have to put up with this boring crap.


	8. Bite My World Apart

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Twilight Saga, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Only the OCs belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Eternal Equinox<strong>

**Chapter 7**

Bite My World Apart

* * *

><p>Saturday morning, I was ready to go, even though I wasn't that excited about it. I didn't want to stick around the house, to get lectured for being me. I was sat on the porch again, waiting for Katie to pick me up. She was going to borrow her Mum's car, so we could make a day of it. For a moment, I couldn't believe that I was so frickin' bored, that the idea of shopping appealed to me. It was just damn typical! A week in Forks, and I've already gone soft. I hadn't beaten anyone up at school yet, though I came close in Biology, when some asshole pissed me off.<p>

A car pulled up my driveway, it was Katie in a volvo car, I had to admit, it was a nice car. it was good to see something on it that wasn't our jeep. The jeep wasn't there, because Mum had gotten a job in the diner, and had taken the jeep to drive to work. I walked across the lawn, opened the car door, and sat down on the front passenger seat.

"Hey! Ready to shop?" Katie asked, eagerly.

"Whatever," I said, flatly.

Katie really was was too peppy for her own good, I just wished she'd develop a really bitter attitude or something, or a small bout of depression never hurt anyone. Shopping was just as boring as I thought it would be, Katie did nothing but try to dress me up like her - it didn't work though. I point blankly refused to wear the ugly dresses she picked out. When she dropped me off, just stepping out of the car was like a headache pain killer.

"Bye Cody! See you in school on Monday!" Katie shouted after me.

"Bye," I replied. I didn't turn around to wave.

As she drove away, I looked up at the house, all the of the lights was off. That was strange, because it was dark out, but not a single light was on. I took a step forward, I could hear Nayte's voice in my head.

"Stay there, I'm on my way," he told me.

In that second, I knew something was wrong, I ran up the lawn, placing my hand on the doorknob, I pushed the front door open - which was strange, because the door was usually locked at this time. But the lock looked completely broken.

"Mum?" I called, looking through the darkness.

No one responded. I walked in the front room, the TV was on, and Dad was in the recliner. I placed my hand on his shoulder, he felt cold.

"Dad... where's Mum?" I asked, giving him a gentle shove.

The light coming off the TV screen was brighter now, I looked at Dad's pale vacant face, there was scabbed up blood on his neck. I started screaming, and backed away from him. He was dead, some sick frickin' dumbass had killed him. I ran into the kitchen, Mum was laying on the floor, in the same state.

"Tori!" I shouted, as I ran up the stairs to check on him.

He should be in his room, working out. I pushed his bedroom door open, he was there laying on the floor, with a woman with flaming red hair sucking blood out of his neck, a guy with dreadlocks pinning him to the floor.

I would have fought them off him, but something or someone jumped on me, pinning me to the ground. I looked up into his scarlet red eyes, he was the blonde guy, from the other night. His hold on my arms was so tight, I couldn't move them. Trying to kick him off me didn't do any good.

"I knew I'd get to drink your blood... all I had to do was wait for it," he whispered, before he sunk his teeth into my neck.

Intense pain, spreading from my neck, was the only thing reminding me that I was alive. I could feel my life flowing away from me, with each drop of blood that left my body. It was like time stood still, like everything that I am was fading away. There was a strong pain in my neck, as the man weighing me down, was ripped from off me. Through my blurry vision, I could just make out a pale boy with black hair.

"Na..." was all I could manage to say.

A burning feeling spread through my body, like a burning pulse, taking over my blood. My every muscle felt like it was being stabbed, my mouth ached, like it was trying to instantly grow more teeth, my eyes started to sting, I couldn't see anything. All voices seemed like they was far away, like they wasn't there at all, like a whisper's whisper.

"Cody, I'm going to save you..." I heard, but I couldn't recognise the voice.

My mind didn't recognise anything, just the agonising pain. I screamed, as the icy cold hit my aching body. It was actually ironic, that shopping would be the death of me.

The last thing I heard, before I fell into an agonising slumber was someone saying, "It's too late, just let the change happen."

Time was something I had a lot of, and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. My pain intensified, until I almost wanted to die. I wanted each breath to be my last, or all of this to be a horrible dream. I longed to wake up in the trailer in Napa, and find that I had had a very long nightmare.


	9. Making The Change

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Twilight Saga, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Only the OCs belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Eternal Equinox<strong>

**Chapter 8**

Making The Change

* * *

><p>At one point, I actually believed that I was dying, or that I had already died, and gone to hell. I had no idea how long I was there, or how long I had been screaming in pain, or even where I was. From time to time, I would hear the same voice talking to me. Voices and sounds still sounded distant to me.<p>

"Your family was buried today, I wish you could have gone to the funeral, to say goodbye." I couldn't place their voice, I had no idea who they were, but there was something comforting about their voice.

I couldn't see anything, the world was blurred out, it hurt to even open my eyes. Crying was what I wanted to do, but I couldn't with out it feeling like knives cutting down my cheeks. My tear ducts burned, with each tear. My Mum, Dad and Tori laying there, dead, flowed around in my mind, over and over, making my whole body tense as I wanted to cry more. Screaming didn't reduce the pain, it just makes me want to scream even more.

"It will all be over soon, you will be at peace.." I felt someone brush my hair out of my face.

I screamed, and tried to slapped their hand away. From time to time, they would say things to me, like "This won't change who you are, Cody." "You can still follow your dreams." They even kept me informed of what was going on in the world. "They're still looking for the person that killed your family, it's a pity that they'll never find them." "It's sunny outside today, it must be the first time for nearly a week."

Death would have been better, if someone had taken a knife, and stabbed it straight through my heart, I would have been happy, it would have ended my pain. I many not have been happy with my old life, I may have fought with Tori and wished I had different parents, but I wouldn't have wished death on them. My last thought, was of them. It was something that we'd never actually done, we was having a picnic in a meadow, laughing, and joking like nothing had happened.

"Mum, Dad, Tori... I love you..." I muttered, before I woke up in a new life.

I looked around the room, everything looked so much brighter, there was a really strong smell of hygiene products. I could read ever word in the fine print, on a leaflet on the other side of the room. By the looks of it, I was in a hospital room, there was a guy stood near my bed. He was pale and blonde, if I was into that look, I'd have been attracted to him, but I wasn't.

"Cody, how are you feeling?" he asked. I recognised his voice, he was the guy that talked to me from time to time.

"It was you that talked to me!" I said, with a surprised tone.

"Ah... yes, I thought that it would make the change easier for you, if you was reminded of your human life," he replied, with a slight smile.

I was actually speechless, because I had no idea what he was talking about. Human life? I am a human, dumbass! Change? What am I going to change into a sparkly frickin' butterfly? I settled for one question.

"Who are you?"

"My manners, I'm Dr Carlisle Cullen," Carlisle replied.

"What the frick happened to me?" I demanded.

The pain had been frickin' washed off me, I felt absolutely nothing at all. I did have an aching throat though, it burned with thirst. I clasped my hand against my throat, and tried to climb out of the bed. I noticed that there wasn't any beakers of water around. What kind of frickin' hospital is this?

"Well, you're a vampire. The three that killed your family was also vampires," Carlisle replied, awkwardly.

"You've got to be frickin' kidding me?" I said, expecting it to be some kind of joke. I expected him to burst out laughing, but he didn't.

"Now, we have to talk about diet. If you want to drink human blood, I could get you some..." Carlisle began. He seemed a bit awkward about the idea. I did notice, that his eyes was golden just like Nayte's.

"Like those sick frickin' dumbasses, that killed my parents? No thanks!" I snapped.

I didn't want to be like them, they disgusted me, that I was now like them. I regretted going shopping that day, because I would have been there when they attacked the house. They would have gotten me first, because I would have been sat on the front porch. I would be dead right now, instead of a immortal blood sucker.

Carlisle let out a sigh of relief. "I had hoped you'd choose that option," he said, less awkward now. "I'll give you time to get dressed, then I'll take you on your first hunt for animal blood."

Carlisle turned to walk out of the room, when I asked, "Are you one to?"

He turned, and nodded his head. I smiled slightly. If he could be a vampire, and work has a doctor, and be a damn good one, then maybe I wouldn't turn into a complete monster like the three that had ruined my life. I noticed that my clothes was actually on top of the bedside cabinet, with my studded bracelets on top of them.

As I got dressed, I wondered if Nayte was a vampire to. I also wondered if there was more vampires in this town, other than the five that I knew about, including me.


	10. Lonliness' Echo, In An Empty Shell

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Twilight Saga, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Only the OCs belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Eternal Equinox<strong>

**Chapter 9**

Lonliness' Echo, In An Empty Shell

* * *

><p>The hunt for animal blood, according to Carlisle, was supposed to become easier with time. Now, I think he was talking out of his ass, because there's no way that could get easier. Every time I tried to grab that damn deer, it escaped. I ended up covered in blood, and mud, I got more blood down my clothes, than in my mouth. It was different, I'll admit that. I still wished I could eat normal food, but well, that'll just be another thing to hate those murdering dumbasses for.<p>

After the hunt, Carlisle lead me down to the stream, so I could wash off the blood and dirt. He also explained to me all the new strengths I would have, now in this form. Like, I had super strength - that'll come in handy for a fight, I would have to tone it down though, because I'd end up killing someone. I also had super speed, that could out run just about anything. To me, I was starting to sound more like a frickin' super hero, than a vampire.

"Avoiding going outside when it's sunny would be wise, because you will sparkle," Carlisle told me, as I washed the blood out of my hair.

"So I did change into a frickin sparkly butterfly?" I asked, with a slight sarcastic edge.

I figured that he'd be offended or something, but no such luck. Instead, he laughed. "You are exactly how Nayte described you."

"That loser has been talking about me?" I demanded. I made a mental note to kick his ass.

"It was Nayte that brought you to the hospital, yet he has stayed away from you during your transformation," Carlisle replied.

After that, Carlisle left me near the stream. He suggested that I stay away from town for a while, in case the smell of blood tempts me to kill, but I decided not to take any notice of what he said. I had no intention of killing anyone, no matter how much I craved their blood. The run back to Forks didn't take to long, only a couple of seconds, with the new acquired speed. I had to slow down though, when I got close to town, because I didn't want to draw attention to myself.

No such frickin' luck, everyone looked at me, I was the sole survivor of the Pepper family massacre. Their voices followed me, everywhere I went, they intended it to be a whisper, but I could still hear them. I felt like some kind of freak show, in a circus. I stopped near a bakery, I realised, that I had no where to go to. My house would be a crime scene investigation site, I was homeless. I carried on walking, until I was outside a antique shop, there was a grandfather clock in the window, the time was 11:45am. I realised that I should have gone to school, just because I was a sparkly version of the undead, doesn't mean I shouldn't go to school.

Screw what Carlisle said, I'm going to life a normal life, and I don't give a damn what he says about it. He left me alone, halfway up a mountain, for frick sake.

Shortly after entering the school building, I realised it was a mistake. The smell of blood was so strong, every time someone walked past me, I wanted to pounce on them, and suck out every last drop of their blood. I stopped by my assingned locker, and opened it. Inside was a brown paper bag, I grabbed it, and started hyperventilating in it, get the smell of blood out of my nostrils.

Bella and Edward walked passed me, I heard Bella ask Edward, "Is she?"

"Yes," Edward replied, as he led her away.

I didn't frickin' care what they was frickin' talking about, I just had to get out of here. The smell was way too frickin' strong. I ran to the girl's bathroom, and locked myself in a stall.

'_Stop thinking that way! These are people, not food..._' I thought, over and over, hoping the thought would sink in. '_Control yourself! You are Cody Pepper, not a murdering vampire.' _

'_It gets easier with time.' _I recognised the voice in my head as Nayte.

'_Where the frick are you?' _

'_On the roof, come join me, if you're brave enough.' _

'_Oh, it is so on, Asshole!' _

The hallway was empty, probably because everyone was in class. I snuck up to the roof, not that any teachers could catch me, because I could quickly hide and they wouldn't know. It didn't take me that long to get up on the roof, I smirked at Nayte, as he turned and looked at me.

"A vampire, huh?" I asked, rhetorically.

"Vampires are just myths," he said, in a slight jokey way.

"I'll show you myth!" I snapped, in a jokey way.

I chased him around the roof a few times, the dumbass jumped onto a nearby tree, so I had to jump after him. We jumped from tree to tree, and before I knew it, we was atop of a mountain. I felt better being away from both Forks High School, and Forks in general. Mostly because there wasn't any humans up here to taunt me with their sweet smelling blood. I jumped at Nayte, as he jumped from his current tree hiding place, and bumped into him in the air. We plummeted through the air, crashing into the snow. I landed crouching over Nayte, pinning him to the ground.

Some snow dripped onto my hand, to me it felt warm. That was a strange sensation, because snow had always been cold. I walked towards the cliff edge, and looked down at forest of trees below. It was hard to believe that I'd climbed all the way up here, like it was nothing at all. Maybe I could get used to this.


	11. Just Like Him

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Twilight Saga, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Only the OCs belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Eternal Equinox<strong>

**Chapter 10**

Just Like Him

* * *

><p>Nayte stood next to me, we stood there for hours, staring at the picturesque view. There was clear line between the snow up here, and the green trees down below. It was something at some people only see once in a life time. When the sun started to set, casting an amber glow across the snow, I couldn't help smiling. I'd never got to experience anything like this in my former life.<p>

"I never get bored of seeing something like this," Nayte said, resting his hand on my shoulder.

"I never said you could touch me, Asshole!" I snapped, before punching him in the chest.

He pulled his arm from across my shoulders, his hand clasping across where I'd punched him. Well, he had to learn that I didn't like being touched. This was a life I could get used to, spending my nights laying in the snow, watching the stars. Some nights Nayte stayed with me, some nights he didn't. I still couldn't stand him, there was just something about him that bugged me, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

The mountain top was like my home, because it was free from humans that could tempt me, but at the same time, I didn't have to hide away from anything. It was driving me crazy, that I hadn't been back to my old house yet. That was a thought that stayed with me, during those nights on the mountain. Some times, I would climb down the mountain, and hide in the trees watching my former class mates. A couple of times, I was sure I saw Katie. The first time, some guy was flirting with her, the second, it looked like she was stalking some blonde girl.

I sat on one of the higher branches of the tree, just watching. I felt so lonely, because I hadn't spoken to anyone other than Nayte in over a week. Can't complain though, it is for the best. Nayte had told me, that a vampire is dangerous during their first year, all that matters to them, is getting blood.

'_Missing everyone?' _

'_No, Dumbass, I need something to look at other than frickin' snow!' _I thought, sarcastically.

It bugged me, when the dumbass did that. Why go to the frickin' effort of telepathically telling me, when he could just wait to frickin' get here, then tell me. Frickin' dumbass. He'd told me all about his powers, of communication, during a night star watching. Just the idea of it, made me wonder if I to had a power. I felt the branch above me shake, loser had to show off, and climb onto a higher branch. As he did so, I rolled my eyes. I didn't even look at him, when he climbed down onto the same branch as me.

"During their class time, we could climb onto the roof, that shouldn't tempt you too much," Nayte said, as he watched Katie walk towards the school building.

Katie was clearly flirting with the guy she was walking with, she even touched his arm occasionally. I think I've seen the guy around, I think he's in our trig class.

"Why would I want to do that?" I asked, making sure I added a hint of total boredom to my voice. He and I both knew, that I could go into a bloodlust rage, and kill people.

"To get used to the scent of human blood," he replied, with a 'well duh!' tone.

"I ain't frickin' ready," I snapped.

I then climbed further up the tree, then jumped over to the next. Even though it would have been quicker to just run up the mountain, and return to the peak, I preferred climbing from tree to tree. I couldn't give a crap how much Nayte bugged me about it, I was still going to climb from tree to tree. With each passing second, I could see more of Tori in Nayte. If I didn't know Nayte before my family was murdered, I would have sworn that he was Tori. At the mountain peak, I climbed up onto a rock, and stared down the mountain again. I could hear Nayte approaching, I could tell by the random foot step on dirt, foot step on the bark, combo.

"I know this is hard for you..." he began, as he approached the peak.

"How the heck would you know?" I snapped, in no mood for his crap.

Nayte climbed up on the rock, and stood beside me. I didn't look at him, because I couldn't stand to look at his face. Every time, I wondered how Tori would have looked, if I was able to save him before that dumbass attacked me.

"Because, I've been where you are," he replied, with a understanding tone. "When I was a newborn vampire, I couldn't stand to be with in five miles of a human. Essence and I had to hide in the Nevada desert, she had to bring me animals, so I could drink it's blood, just to keep me alive."

"Who's Essence?" I demanded, not really giving a crap about his stupid little story.

"The pink haired woman, that was on the roof of the bakery that night," Nayte replied. He remained silent for a moment, and I wasn't going to frickin' break the silence. "In fact, you should officially meet her."

"Great, I'll ecstatically look forward to it," I said, sarcastically.

To be blunt, I couldn't give a crap who that woman was. I couldn't give a crap about anything, other than getting revenge on those dumbasses that killed my family. Even listening to Nayte prattling on about mindless crap, was seriously starting to get on my last frickin' nerve.


	12. The Lost Path

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Twilight Saga, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Only the OCs belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Eternal Equinox<strong>

**Chapter 11**

The Lost Path

* * *

><p>Do you have any idea what it's like, to be around some dumbass that drives you crazy? I certainly do! Sometimes, I would try to run away from him, but he would always find me. Even if he couldn't follow me directly, the dumbass would telepathically communicate with me, piss me off, then follow where my response was slightly clearer from. I almost bit him, when he caught me the last time. Is it too much to ask for? All I want, is some time to myself, to get myself around the fact that I'm now the sparkly version of the undead.<p>

When he left to go hunt for an animal to drink their blood, I saw my window of opportunity. As soon as he was at the bottom of the mountain, I ran. I didn't look back, until was close to the outskirts of Forks. That's when fear hit me, I couldn't take another step closer, because if I got too close to a human, I wouldn't be able to control myself.

'_Take a deep breath, and think of their scent as ordinary perfume,' _Nayte said, telepathically.

'_Leave me the frick alone, Asshole!' _I thought, in a snappy way.

I knew I couldn't run through the town, because it was daylight, and someone would probably notice me just flash past them. Staying here wasn't a option, because Nayte would find and follow me again. All I want to do, is just come to terms with everything on my own, and find my own way into the vampire world. My whole life, all I wanted was freedom to be me, and now I'm followed by someone that's only known me two weeks.

The only thing I could do, was just face my fears and walk right into Forks. I didn't look at anything, every time a human walked past me, I held my breath. The amount of people walking near me seemed to thin out, like they was avoiding me. It frickin' freaked me out, the way they seemed to stare at me. I felt like I was on some kind of weird TV show, where some guy wore a clown suit, and strolled through the high street of some city, and they filmed people's reactions.

My biggest surprise - and heart attack, if I still had a beating heart, was when I saw a head line in a newspaper. There heading read:

**Cody Pepper: Murderer or Murdered?**

I pulled the newspaper off the stand, and read the article at least twice. The article talked about my family, and how I had disappeared, even though there was a small puddle of my blood at the top of the stairs. Even at one point, insinuating that I may have committed the murder. It made me so angry, that the frickin' dumbasses would say that. I wanted to smash the sand into dust. Instead, I ran to my family's home, without caring who saw me.

The house didn't look any different, it looked exactly the same as it did a week ago. Even our jeep was still outside. A part of me expected to see Dad sat in front of the tv on his recliner, through the window. Or even see Tori throwing a football around in the yard. Maybe even Mum climbing into the jeep to go to work.

'_Don't take any notice of that stupid newspaper,' _Nayte said, Telepathically.

'_Just leave me alone...' _I thought.

I walked up the yard, and stood on the porch. Just a week ago, I enjoyed standing on the porch, watching the world go by. Nothing was different inside the house, all that was missing, was my family. All the blood on the landing, and in Tori's room was gone. It was if that night had never happened. I walked into my parent's room, and sat on their bed. The irony of the moment hit me, I'd wished I was adopted or wanting to run away, now that my parents was gone, I missed them so much. I noticed that one of the draws on Dad's bedside cabinet was slightly open.

I opened the draw all the away, inside was a tin box. I removed it, and opened it. Inside was one letter, Dad must have written it.

_Dear Cody and Tori, _

_It may seem like I don't care about you, truth is, I'm afraid of loving you. I loved your mother, and see what happened to our marriage. I hope that you both achieve all your dreams, and be far more successful than I ever could be. _

_For Tori, in this box is a bank account book, hopefully enough money for you to go to college. Be a great footballer, my boy. I'm proud of you. _

_For Cody, my princess. I know getting married and having children wasn't exactly something you wanted, but that is my dream for you. I hoped that I could one day walk you down the isle, and you have your soul mate waiting for you. If you ever do get married, I hope the bank account for you covers the expenses. _

_I will always care about you, _

_Dad._

Dad wanted me to get married, and give him some grandchildren. I couldn't believe it, he'd never told me any of this, and now I found out through a letter that he'd left for me and Tori to find. He had thought of everything, even clearly got mum to put a couple of wedding dress pictures in the box. I put the letter back in the box, then closed the lid. A tear fell from my eye, as I clutched the box closer to my chest. I don't know how long I was sat there, I just didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay in that house, acting like everything was normal.

It was already dark, when I felt ready to face the outside world. At the bottom of the drive way, was a police car, the chief of police's car, by the looks of it. I knew what it would be about, it would be because of the article on that newspaper, they thought I was a murderer.


	13. Realisation of Truth

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Twilight Saga, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Only the OCs belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Eternal Equinox<strong>

**Chapter 12**

Realisation of Truth

* * *

><p>I managed to avoid being seen by the police officer, I wasn't in the frickin' mood to deal with them right now. I'd slipped back into the house, and escaped out the back. Because it was so dark, I didn't have to worry about being seen by anyone. I thought about Dad's letter, about how much he wanted me and Tori to be successful, and be happy. It was too late for Tori now, but not too late for me.<p>

Just outside Forks, I realised that I'd never be able to get my parents back, but I could live out my father's wish. Well, I don't think I could have children, but I could get married. I could find some way of making one of Tori's dreams come true. Maybe something in his room would give me a clue. I turned around, to see a pink haired woman. I recognised her, she was Essence, that Nayte had talked about.

"Funny, you look human, but you don't smell human," she said, looking at me curiously.

"What the heck are you talking about?" I demanded.

"It doesn't matter," Essence replied.

Essence ran back towards town, I followed her, because I wanted to know what she meant. I chased her all the way through town, to a house along the same street as my own. It was on the opposite side of the street. That's when I lost her.

I had to face up to what happened, and put this stupid frickin' rumour to rest. I wasn't a murderer, and any dumbass that thought so, was a total dumbass. It was easy to find the house of the chief of police, I just walked over to the spot where his car was parked earlier. He must have stepped out of his car for a few moments, because I managed to pick up his scent. It didn't take me that long to trace it all the way to his house. The house was mostly in darkness, except for the front bedroom window, it looked like there was a lamp on or something. I could just make out two shadows, one girl, one boy. I'm guessing Officer Swan doesn't know about that.

Parents can be such oblivious Dumbasses sometimes. For a second, I wondered how my parents would have reacted, if I'd had a boy in my room at night. I walked up the path, and knocked on the front door. At first, I didn't think that he was going to answer, but ten minutes later, he answered the door, looking like he'd just woken up. His hair was a mess, and his eyes was barely open. He looked at me for a few seconds, then his eyes widened.

"You're the missing Pepper girl," he said, with complete surprise.

I stepped closer into the light, looked up at him, and said, "Yes, I am..." Normally, I would have followed that with a 'dumbass' but, not wise to a cop, even if he is off duty. "If it isn't too late, could I speak to you about that night?"

"It's not to late, come in," Officer Swan said.

Officer Swan moved out of the way, so I could enter the house. He invited me into the kitchen, so he could make a cup of coffee, he even offered me a cup - which I declined. I doubted that I'd be able to drink it, and it would be such a frickin' waste. I decided to tell him everything about that night, except for the part about the murderers being vampires. Even the ending was slightly changed. It was best that he didn't know the full truth of it.

"I looked into Tori's room, and it was already too late, they'd stabbed him," I said, lying about the stabbing part. "After that, I woke up in hospital, and Dr Cullen told me what had happened to my family."

Officer Swan remained silent for a few moments, then said, "And, you can't identify the killer?"

I shook my head. It was the truth after all, because I had no idea who they where. I could describe them to him, but what good would that do? They where vampires, and Officer Swan was human. When we was done talking, Officer Swan promised that he would find the killer, and justice would be served, and all that blah blah.

I realised, that if I could spend all that time around a human, I didn't have to worry about avoiding them anymore. So, I settled back into a normal life, living at my family's home, attending high school, even driving Mum's car. Life was good, for the next week, I could just be close to normal. I doubt I'd ever be completely normal.

After school, I decided to take a drive out of Forks, maybe to see a different part of Washington. It didn't matter if I stayed out all night, because I didn't have anyone to come home to. I swerved just outside the town, because it looked like some guy was attacking someone. I pulled over, and jumped out of the jeep, I couldn't believe it, it was him! The dumbass that attacked me.

I ran towards him, I was going to rip him apart, like he did my life. My hatred for him blazed through me, I even snarled. Something collided with me, and pinned me to a nearby tree. The frickin' asshole escaped.

"Get the frick off me!" I shouted, before shoving them away from me.

"Not here!" Nayte argued.

"But I have to!" I informed him.

I ran after that murdering asshole, I was determined to get my revenge, even if I had to chase him to hell. When I finally catch him, I'll kill him like he did my family.


	14. Back To The Ballet Studio

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Twilight Saga, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Only the OCs belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Eternal Equinox<strong>

**Chapter 13**

Back To The Ballet Studio

* * *

><p>So, I followed him. Nayte caught up with me, and tried to stop me, by grabbing hold of my arm. He let go, when I tried to bite him. I hated it when he did that, it made me so angry, because it was like he was trying to control me. Even Essence caught up with us, she didn't seem as weird as she did last night.<p>

"I followed the redhead, they are going to Arizona," Essence said. She tossed her pink hair over her shoulder. "I've booked us a hotel, so we can wait for them to arrive."

"What are you talking about? I'm not going to stop following him!" I shouted.

"I'm staying with her," Nayte told Essence.

I resented that, because he seemed to think that I was some frail frickin' girl that needed to be protected. The murdering dumbass suddenly change course, he looked pretty pissed off about something - frickin' good. We lost him just outside Arizona, we had to go meet Essence at the hotel.

Even though it was totally frickin' pointless, because none of us could sleep or eat. Essence fed me some stupid line, about the sunlight making us sparkle, and that we should avoid that. I know it was true, but it frickin' pissed me off! I wanted to get revenge on him, and now!

"Cody, why don't you play cards with us?" Essence asked.

"I don't want to play cards," I snapped.

I paced a few times, because I couldn't sit down, I couldn't do anything. I just wanted to get out there, and rip that asshole apart. If only it was dark, or even twilight, I could go out with out having to worry about this damn sparkling skin! That was a even better reason to hate that murderer, because he turned me into this. My pacing was starting to get on Nayte and Essence's nerves, so they went into the other room, to continue their card game.

As soon as they was gone, I took the opportunity to sneak out. I had to make a quick exit through the hotel kitchen, making sure to grab a knife off the counter. It was already dark, good, I wouldn't have to hide from dumbass people. Walking the streets of Phoenix, until I picked up his scent, I couldn't help smirking, I'd found him. I tracked the scent all the way to a ballet studio.

I didn't want to draw his attention, so I climbed up the side of the building, and climbed in through a open window. I stood on the higher balcony above the ballet studio, watching him toy with Bella Swan, like a cat toys with a mouse before they go in for the kill. I smirked, as I crouched, ready to leap over the balcony rail. I was going to wait until he was done, let the bliss of his little kill to settle in, then rip that dumbass apart.

'_Cody... don't do this..' _I heard in my head. It was a boy's voice, one I was so familiar with, Nayte.

'_I have to!' _I yelled, in my head.

'_It'll do you no good, you know that,' _Nayte told me.

I chose to ignore it, I didn't want him to talk me out of it. He talked me out of getting my revenge just outside Forks. This all would have been over, but now, I had to wait for the asshole to finish toying with her. A window shattered near me, out of reflex, I held my arms in front of my face, to shield it from the glass shards.

I hissed at the shadowed figure angrily, I hadn't planned that he would have back up. I was out numbered, or so I frickin' thought. The shadowed figure jumped off the balcony, he attacked my enemy, denying me the pleasure of finishing him off.

I jumped out of the window, landing in the street outside. A car swerved to miss me, not that it would have made a difference. I'd have tore the engine straight out of the tin death trap.

"I knew you wouldn't do it."

I glanced up at the rooftop of a bakery across the street, I saw Nayte sat a top, he was looking back at me. Considering heading back into the building, I turned around, and took a step forward. I'd waited for this, the past month has been torture. He plagued my life, and stole it from me, I wanted to take away his existence. Then I realised, that I wouldn't have to kill him, I could just walk away, and let justice be served against him.

I walked across the road, then glanced up on the roof of the bakery. Nayte had followed me again. He jumped down, and landed next to me. I smirked at him.

"What are you, my stalker?" I asked. I was considering adding a 'Dumbass' or a 'Asshole' to that, but I decided not to.

"Well, we all know how unpredictable you newborns are..." Nayte said, with a slight jokey tone. "Then again, even in life you was unpredictable, Cody."

"Oh, shut up," I said, rolling my eyes. "Dumbass."

I spun around on the spot, when I heard the sound of windows exploding behind me. It was the ballet studio, someone must have set it on fire. Nayte and I climbed back up onto the bakery roof, and watched everything. Not long after the explosion, Dr Cullen left with Edward, a unconscious Bella, and some other Cullens, who's names I don't know. That murdering dumbass wasn't with of them. I couldn't help smiling, as I watched the ballet studio burn to the ground, because justice had been served. That murderer was dead.


	15. The Piercing Stare

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Twilight Saga, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Only the OCs belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Eternal Equinox<strong>

**Chapter 14**

The Piercing Stare

* * *

><p>Returning to Forks, I was a tad disappointed, because I knew I'd have to go back to school. Having spending that time talking to Chief Swan, and being around the people in Phoenix, and I didn't crave their blood. It was like I was almost frickin' cured, from the hell that is being undead. Well, I was still a sparkly vampire, but I wasn't pissed off about it anymore.<p>

Even though everything was the same, it was some how different. Like, people stared at me, but it didn't seem like before. Even when they whispered to each other, I could hear everything they said, with my vampire hearing. I just smirked it off, there's something satisfying about knowing that I could kick all their asses blindfolded. As I walked into the caf, pushing both the doors open, Nayte seemed to appear behind me.

"Enjoying being back?" Nayte asked, his voice laced with some kind of optimism. It didn't frickin' suit him, I just wished he'd be miserable.

"What do you think, Dumbass?" I replied.

We parted in the caf, he dissapeared off to a table in the corner, to continue being ignored. I would have walked around for a while, but Katie hooked her arm around mine, and lead me towards the counter to get lunch. Before, I would have shoved her way, and told her not to touch me, but with my new vampire strength, I probably would have killed her.

"You know, normally, I'd be pissed off, that you haven't called, but I'll let that pass," Katie said. She then went on to tell me all about her new clothes, that she'd brought in my 'absence.'

I did the usual, faking interest, until I noticed a boy walk past. Normally, I wouldn't give a crap, because I don't frickin' care about that sort of thing. But, I couldn't help noticing him. There wasn't anything that great about him, brown haired, brown eyes, normal pinkish skin tone, tallish but skinny.

"Who that heck is that?" I asked, like him being there had pissed me off. Well, I had to play my part.

Katie glanced over at him. "Oh, that's Gary," she said, in a slight off tone. I wondered why she would respond like that, he didn't look like anything great to me.

While Katie selected her lunch, I glanced around the caf. I noticed the Cullens, seeing them in a new light. Now, I knew what they really where, vampires. It's not out right obvious, but once you know, you can't help noticing it. I noticed the dainty girl wasn't among them, and that they wasn't actually eating anything. It was actually kinda funny, when you think about it, 358 students, 7 of them are vampires, and no one in this place has a frickin' clue.

"Excuse me," some girl said.

I moved out of the way, to see that it was the dainty Cullen girl. And, judging by the fact that she didn't walk past me, she must have wanted to speak to me or something. I just stared at her blankly.

"You should hang around here, instead of going on the roof," she said, smiled, and walked back to the table with the rest of the Cullens.

I stood there, with a blank look on my face. Well, no point standing around, thinking about what some crazy loser said. Once Katie was done selecting her lunch, she continued to talk more about boring pointless crap. That Gary bumped right into me, frickin' dumbass!

"Watch where you're going, Asshole!" I snapped.

'_Asshole? I thought that was my nickname,' _Nayte said, telepathically.

'_Don't you start, Asshole!' _I thought, in a snappy way.

"Sorry," Gary said, sarcastically, finishing with a scoff. Gary stared right into my eyes, he had such a piercing stare, like he could see right into the soul I no longer had. I couldn't help noticing the long scar down his right eye. "Whatever," he muttered, turned and walked away.

"Losers!" I snapped to vent.

I grabbed a apple, I wanted to crush it to pulp, but that would draw attention to me. So, I placed it back in the bowl, as if I'd considered eating it, then decided not to or some crap.

"What was that frickin' loser looking at?" I asked, not expecting an answer.

"Probably your eyes," Katie said, offhandedly. "I wish mine was as blue as yours," she added.

"What do you mean, my eyes are..." I paused mid sentence, when I looked at my reflection in the window. My eyes were blue, I looked no different to when I was human. "Blue..."

I couldn't believe how it could be possible, I was a vampire, I had seen that I was as ghostly pale as the rest of them, and had red eyes that was slowly turning gold. But, in my reflection, I looked normal. It just wasn't possible for this to happen, none of the other vampires looked human. I didn't know what was going on, but it made sense. Essence did think I was human, at first, now I do know what she meant. That alone begged more questions, mostly what the heck was Gary starring at?

I would like to say that I never saw Gary again, but now, that wouldn't be right would it? I saw him that afternoon, during English, I had to work with him on the class project. He has got to be the most infuriating asshole I've ever had the misfortune to meet, and I'm including Nayte in this. I saw him again in the car park, I just had to roll my eyes.


	16. Dumbassness Is Catching

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Twilight Saga, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Only the OCs belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Eternal Equinox<strong>

**Chapter 15**

Dumbassness Is Catching

* * *

><p>I walked across the car park, to my jeep, ignoring Gary. That boy was a serious dumbass, with a capital D. If it didn't go against my entire belief system, I'd wait until I got him alone, and drain every drop of blood out of him, so I didn't have to see him anymore. But, I know I'd never do that, no matter how much he got on my last frickin' nerve. No sooner had I opened the car door, when Nayte appeared beside me.<p>

"What?" I demanded, my irritation showing.

"Could you give me a ride home?" Nayte asked.

I tilted my head back slightly, and looked him right in the eyes, sizing him up. "What's wrong with your car?" I asked. I knew for a fact that he had a car, it was much nicer than mine, well, any car was better than my jeep - well, maybe not Bella's truck.

"Essence borrowed it, to go shopping," Nayte replied.

I knew that Essence wasn't shopping, she'd gone to another town, to hunt for human blood. That was probably the worst code for hunting, because it made me think of my family as some kind of groceries for those sick dumbasses that killed them. I raised my eyebrow, just to make him think I was going to say no. Only when I saw doubt on his face, did I give my answer.

"Fine," I said, like it would a huge chore for me. "But, if you use shopping as a code again, I'll tie you to the back of my car, and do doughnuts on this carpark when it empties," I added, pointing at him threateningly.

"Fine by me," Nayte said, already climbing into the passenger seat.

I rolled my eyes, because I had so many plans for tonight, I was mainly going to hang around the house, watching TV. Well, all I need to do, is drop this loser off, and then I can watch all the TV I like. Maybe even write a couple of songs, I'd have to wait until morning to actually play them on my guitar. I climbed into the drivers seat, glared at Nayte when he tried to change the radio channel. Some dumbass cut me off, as I tried to pull out of the carpark.

I rolled down the window, then shouted, "Oi, Dumbass, watch where you're going!"

"Are you too dumb to drive? You must be blonde under that hair dye," the asshole shouted back. It was Gary.

That was the last straw, I opened the door, and jumped out. I was going to show that asshole not to mess with me. He got out of his car to - good, saved me the job of ripping the car door off. I took a step forward, and shoved him as gently as I could, which would have been normal shoving for humans.

"What is your problem, Dumbass?" I demanded. I clenched my fist tight, resisting the urge to punch him right in his scarred arrogant face.

"Oh, boo hoo, Miss Redhead Punk Princess is annoyed!" Gary mocked, tracing a fake tear down his cheek. "I'm going to cry, because someone doesn't like me..." he added, finishing with a scoff.

"You're such a loser!" I snapped, raising my fist threateningly.

"Is that what your mother tells you every morning?" Gary retorted. He raised his fist to, not in a mocking way, like he actually would punch me.

In that moment, I saw red. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to destroy every last part of him, obliterate him, so I'd never have to look in that hate filled face ever again. I raised my fist, higher, ready to punch him, but Nayte's hand enveloped mine.

"Cody, don't he's not worth it," Nayte said, tightening his grip on my hand.

"Whatever," Gary scoffed, rolling his eyes. He climbed into his car, and drove off.

I pulled my fist out of Nayte's hands, spun around on the spot, then shoved Nayte. "Why did you do that?" I shouted at him.

Nayte of all people knew what I had gone through, he even saw the aftermath of my parent's murder. If he wasn't, I probably wouldn't have been stood there, in that moment. I would either be burnt to death by the hands of the Volturi, or be some lab experiment in a human laboratory.

"You could have killed him," Nayte whispered. He was probably whispering, because people were starting to stare at us.

"So what! One less dumbass to deal with!" I whispered, angrily.

"Cody, take a look around the carpark," Nayte replied. I groaned, then looked around the carpark, not knowing what I was supposed to see. "You kill him, you'd have to kill them all," he added.

I knew he was right, but I'd never tell him that. If I had have murdered Gary, I would have had to make sure that no one saw me, and killed all of them. Then, there would be even more people poking around the crime scene. I would have had to go on the run, because I couldn't stay in Forks. There would be searches for me, wanted posters, reports on the news. I would have to keep running, until I found somewhere were no one knew who I was. What if I never found anywhere? I would have to go into hiding. That would be no life for anyone, especially a murdering soulless vampire. Nayte was right to stop me, no matter how much I hated Gary.


	17. Nayte's Rage

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Twilight Saga, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Only the OCs belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Eternal Equinox<strong>

**Chapter 16**

Nayte's Rage

* * *

><p>Whoever came up with the philosophy of loving each and every living creature, has clearly never had to do a English project with someone they despise to the degree that I despised Gary. I got suckered into frickin' working with him. Mr Mason was going on and on about some book, I don't know the details, because I was too busy mentally dressing the overweight loser in the front row, that had decided to wear a vest, that didn't quite cover all. It's not like I had to pay attention anyway, Nayte had told me that I'd probably have to repeat high school in a different town every 10 - 12 years, depending how unobservant the town locals were, so not like I needed to give a crap about graduating with honors or any thing.<p>

"Cody and... Gary," Mr Mason said, finally catching my full attention.

"You've got to be frickin' kidding me!" I said, a little too loudly, causing most of the class to laugh.

"I'm not kidding, Cody, and as I've already warned you, if you continue to use that kind of language in class, it will mean detention," Mr Mason said, sternly. He was the same with everyone, three strikes, and it was detention.

Nayte was waiting for me after class, I ignored him as I walked to my locker. I resisted the temptation to slam my head against the locker door. Though, slamming my head against the locker, would be a frickin' lot better than working with Gary "Dumbass" Stewart.

"What are you doing later?" Nayte asked, breaking that wonderful silence between us.

"See what effect throwing myself off my roof would do," I said, sarcastically.

"Essence still isn't back, so I wondered if you wanted to hang out," Nayte suggested.

'_Seriously, God, why do you hate me? Did I piss you off during my creation?' _I thought, resisting the temptation to roll my eyes. "Not a chance in hell," I said, flatly.

I dumped my books in my locker, then carried on my walk down the corridor. I'd never hear the end of it, if I didn't meet Katie in the caf for lunch. She'd probably call me later, then go on and on and on, about some stupid gossip that I don't even give a frick about. About halfway down the corridor, I heard a chuckle of someone. I turned my head and glared at the source, Edward Cullen.

"What?" I demanded. I didn't give a frick that the bubble head loser girls of this school were throwing themselves all over him, while he stalked Little Miss No Personality, I didn't find him attractive in anyway.

He chuckled again. "You know, you have a interesting mind," he said, in a knowing way.

I was tempted to punch him, because I knew that it wouldn't matter if I used my full strength, it wouldn't kill him. "What the frick would you know about my mind, Dumbass?" I snapped.

"More than you think," he replied. He then walked down the corridor, probably to protect his precious Bella from a leaf falling on her head or some crap.

I snickered, imagining him as Gollum from Lord of the Rings, muttering how Bella was his precious. It was so damn easy to imagine him that way, and he fit the part well. Well, my day didn't revolve around dumbasses with irrational stalker issues. Something interesting happened in the caf, while Katie and I where having lunch. Well, she was eating, and I was pretending that I was on a diet.

"Oh my god, we totally have to go shopping for prom dresses! I already have mine, but I bet you don't have one," Katie said, excitedly.

Not that. That actually involved a rolling of the eyes, and a five minute rant of mine, about no brained losers that live for prom. Just before I could respond, Nayte's voice carried across the instantly silent caf. Everyone wanted to listen in, even me.

"You know nothing!" Nayte shouted, throwing his tray across the table at Gary with a tad too much force. The tray actually dissapeared shortly after landing near the Cullen table.

"Touchy subject?" Gary asked, probably giving him that weird look. I'm not one hundred percent sure, because I could only see the back of Gary's head. "Well, whatever it is, you can't hide it from me. I see and hear everything." Gary then walked out of the caf, as soon as he was out the door, the gossiping of the losers began.

"I wonder what that was about," Katie asked, thinking that I would actually join in with the gossip.

Katie clearly doesn't know me very well. I made my excuses, then followed Nayte out the caf, then across the carpark. He was that angry, he was actually shaking. I'd never seen him like that, ever.

"Hey, what the heck was that about?" I said, when I caught up with him.

"Nothing," Nayte said, angrily.

I folded my arms across my chest, raising my eyebrow at him. I was a hypercrit for getting funny with him, when he snapped, but at least I admit it.

"What did he say?" I asked, and there was no way, I was going to ask a third time.

"He didn't say anything," Nayte lied. I wasn't fooled. Nayte really was a crap liar, he couldn't lie about anything, because his guilt was practically written all over his face.

"Fine," I said, with a snappy edge. I turned away from him, like I was going to walk away.

"He asked me why you're different," Nayte admitted.

I glanced over my shoulder at him. "How could he possibly... I look exactly the same to all of them," I said. Heck, even what ever it was that made me look how I was when I was human, even fooled me.

"I know. I knew, when I first saw you, after the change," Nayte replied. He forced himself to take a deep breath. "Then he started asking me questions, about how you survived, then he started accusing me of things I hadn't done, so I snapped."


	18. Discussion With The Doctor

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Twilight Saga, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Only the OCs belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Eternal Equinox<strong>

**Chapter 17**

Discussion With The Doctor

* * *

><p>I walked around my kitchen, with a cup of blood. I'd collected some from a deer, and kept a couple of flasks in my fridge, in case I got hungry in the night. In my house, I always felt, that something wasn't right, it was just too quiet. Nothing was the same, without Mum and Dad arguing, or Tori blasting his music out. Some times, I would go into his room, and leave his stereo on, just to fill the silence. I didn't need to turn it up loud, because with my vampire hearing, even if it was on low, I would hear it as if it was louder. In the living room, I'd put one of our old home movies on the TV, just so I could hear my parent's voice. If it was possible for me to cry, I would.<p>

"Cody? Look at the camera.." Mum's voice carried into the kitchen.

I knew that it was a video, but that didn't stop me from glancing over my shoulder, and saying, "Mum! Why pretend that you give a crap, on camera?" As if she was stood in the door way, with that camera in hand.

The note that I'd found, written by my father, lay on the table. I'd read it so many times, that I could probably quote it word for word, including punctuation, and the amount of times he'd scribbled in the corner, to get the pen to work.

"Why did we ever have to move to Forks? We were much happier in Napa," I said, out loud.

Coincidentally, something Dad said on the video, answered my questing; "Pippy, one day, we'll get out of here, and move to Washington!" Dad said, for once his voice full of excitement. "No one would look down on us then."

I had to go turn the video off, it was making me consider trying to kill myself again. Moving to Washington was the only dream he had left, and it killed him and Mum and Tori. When I turned it off, it showed a much younger me, with long black hair. I was 6 when this video was recorded. I sat in Dad's armchair, the one he lived and died in, stroking one of the arms of the chair.

"You wanted me to have a family of my own, didn't you?" I asked, as if the chair was a communication device to him.

Obviously, I didn't get a response. I finished the blood in the cup, then returned to the kitchen to wash it. Even though I didn't need them, I was wearing my old pyjamas - black tshirt over a long sleeved red top, black shorts, then mix matched thigh high socks - one two shades of red striped, and the other black and grey striped. I don't know how I got along that thought track, but while I rinsed the cup in the sink, I wondered if I could still have children. If I could, then I could make another of Dad's dreams come true. There was only one person I could ask, that wouldn't talk to me like I was a frickin' dumbass.

I figured that phoning at this time of the night would be a dumbass idea, considering that they had more better things to do with their never ending time. Normally, I would have lay down on my bed, and stayed there until morning, even though I couldn't sleep. Until I heard a knock at the door. I walked through the hallway, stopping behind the door, to pretend that it took me a couple of minutes to get to the door - I had to let people think I was a human after all.

"Cody, you don't have to pretend. It's Carlisle," Carlisle said, through the keyhole.

I opened the door right away, and there he was, the tall pale doctor himself. Beside him was that blonde girl, Rosalie, that Katie is soo frickin' jealous of. I let them in, Carlisle was about to sit down in Dad's chair.

"Don't!" I said, at once. "That was my father's."

"I apologise," Carlisle said, without any insincerity at all. Instead, Carlisle sat on the sofa next to Rosalie. "I also apologise for stopping by unannounced, but at I was leaving work with Rosalie, Alice called me, and told me that she foresaw me visiting you. I couldn't refuse."

"Yeah, I did kinda need to talk to you about something," I said. I then realised how under dressed I was. I sat down on the other chair.

"You wanted to know about having children, didn't you?" Rosalie asked, she looked me right in the eyes.

"Yeah, I did. How did you know?" I asked. I was actually frickin' surprised that she saw right through me.

"That was one of the first questions I asked, after I was transformed," Rosalie admitted. "I wanted a family... and, Edward had mentioned a letter that was on your mind, about your father wanting you to get married and have children."

I was so going to punch that stalker asshole, the moment I saw him. It doesn't help that I've got Nayte telepathically telling me crap all the time, but not only is Edward the Stalker reading my thoughts, but he's frickin' telling everyone them. My anger must have reflected on my face.

"You must not be angry, Edward did tell me in confidence, but with the vampire hearing everyone else can hear it to," Carlisle said, probably trying to stop me from the harm I was thinking about inflicting. "I did ask him to monitor if you had cravings for human blood. That was an invasion of your privacy, and I shall request he not report back any of your thoughts. To answer your question, you can not have children."

"Frickin' typical.." I muttered under my breath. I then looked up, into his golden eyes. "Do I look like a vampire?" I asked.

He seemed a tad surprised about my question for a couple of seconds. "When you were transforming and when I spoke with you briefly afterwards, yes. During our hunt, and then onwards, no."

"Sometimes you do in school, for a couple of seconds, when you get really angry at that Gary, but any other time, you look human," Rosalie added.

"But, why? Most of the dumbass idiots at the school think I'm normal too, they don't stare at me, like they do you, and everyone else in your family," I said. I'd never understood it at all. Nayte couldn't tell me anything about it, because he didn't get how powers worked.

"Does this ability work on yourself?" Carlisle asked. When I nodded, he said, "Strange... it appears you have some kind of illusion projection ability. I don't claim to be an expert on abilities, so there isn't any more information I could give you."

"That's all I need. I was starting to think that I was some insane freak, that was imagining things," I admitted.


	19. Moving On

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Twilight Saga, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Only the OCs belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Eternal Equinox<strong>

**Chapter 18**

Moving On

* * *

><p>After what Carlisle and Rosalie told me, I couldn't get it out of my mind. Prom came around, and I got suckered into going. I didn't even want to, but Katie went on and on and on about it, until I just frickin' said yes to getting a prom dress. That blew her air-headed mind, that I couldn't give a crap what it looked like. I let her pick one out, which I later regretted, she chose a maroon dress to flaunt the curves that I don't have. I'm pretty flat chested. It rested just on my knees, because according to Katie, I have great legs.<p>

"I'm so excited!" Katie said, as we walked across the car park.

"Whatever," I said, boredly. The black silk gloves she'd made me wear were kinda itchy on my arms. I hated the necklace too. "I can't wait to get this crap over and done with."

"It wouldn't hurt you to actually enjoy something once in a while, you know," Katie told me.

"No, but these frickin' heels will!" I informed her, when I stumbled for the 8th time, since we got out of Katie's volvo. I grabbed onto the nearest person to me.

"Oi! Watch it Skank!" I recognised their voice right away, it was Gary.

"Shut up, Asshole, I'll frickin' let go, once we're inside," I snapped.

"Well, I have to go meet my date!" Katie said, before she dissapeared in the crowd.

"Bubble Brain," Gary and I said at the same time. I looked at him, he looked at me. That was probably the first, ever, that I thought the same thing as Loser, ever.

"You're halfway there," Gary said, looking at my outfit.

"One more comment like that, and I'll take off one of these shoes, and brain you with it," I threatened.

The asshole remained silent, until we were inside, then promptly let go, causing me to fall again. Asshole had no frickin' manners at all. I'll have to make a mental note to kick his ass later. I spent more time stumbling around, trying to find somewhere to sit, than I did supposedly enjoying the prom. I frickin' hated it, it was full of shallow losers, trying to earn 'immortality' as the prom king and queen. I'm guessing in 5 years, no one will have a clue who any of them are. I managed to find my way back outside, through the crowd of wannabees. Sat on a bench, was Nayte. He didn't look too bad in his tux. I stumbled over to the bench, to sit down next to him.

"Hey, Asshole," I said, nudging his arm with my hand.

"You look great, Cody," Nayte said, casting a glance to my dress.

"Don't bother," I informed him.

We stayed silent for a few minutes, while I took off those frickin' dumb high heels. If I wasn't a vampire, I'd worry about breaking my frickin' neck. I don't know how it happened, but some how we both came to a decision to go for a walk through the woods. When I started to think about it, the reason I came to Forks, because it was Dad's dream. The only thing keeping me here, was trying to keep hold of their memory. I stopped and turned to Nayte.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Nayte asked. I wondered if he'd latched onto my mind, and heard my thoughts.

"Yeah. I just think, that staying isn't the right thing," I said.

"You must be serious, because there isn't a single insult in what you just said," Nayte said, with a smile.

I lightly punched him on the arm. "Shut up, Asshole!" I glanced back at the school. "I'm going to go to Seattle, then, I don't know where. Maybe see some of the world."

"I'll come with you. It would be nice to be around someone that doesn't try to convince me to be a normal vampire, and drink human blood," Nayte said.

I looked him right in the eyes. "Nayte, I'm sorry, but I want to go alone. I know that you were there for me, and took me to Carlisle, but I don't see you in the way you want me to. I see you as a brother, and nothing more." I paused for a minute, because I realised that now I was being the asshole. "I have to do this on my own."

"You, I kinda figured you thought that way. All the time we spent together up the mountain, and you didn't feel a thing," Nayte said. He smiled. "Good luck in Seattle. I'll visit you sometime."

"You better, I'll have to come all the way here, to kick your ass," I said, smiling back at him.

It didn't take long, to get started with my new life. I packed all my family's things, and my own, and left everything in a spare room in Nayte's house. He promised that he'd make sure nothing happened to them. Even though I treated him like dirt, he knew just how important keeping hold of my family's memories were. As for the house, I think I'll keep hold of that. In case I decide to move back, it's always good to know, that I've got a place to live - if I ever need it.

As I climbed into the jeep, I remembered my journey to Forks, where Mum nagged me about my hair. Given the choice, I'd rather sit in some diner eating quarter pounders and drinking pepsi with my family, than be a sparkly version of the undead.

"Mum, Dad, Tori... I know you wanted to see more of the world, so this is for you," I said, looking up at the sky.

I pulled out the driveway, thinking of them. Living out Dad's dream for me isn't something I can do, but I can live my own.


	20. Epilogue: The Battle Above Seattle

**A/N**: This was going to be a sequel, but I decided not to go on with it, so I made it a epilogue to this story instead. Just so we can see what becomes of Cody after Forks. I might continue with it one day, but for now, it's completely done.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Twilight Saga, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Only the OCs belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Eternal Equinox<strong>

**Epilogue**

The Battle Above Seattle

* * *

><p>As I left the bowling alley, shouting a goodbye to Tommy, rain clouds began to form in the skies. Tommy's a alright guy. He usually lets me hang out in the bowling alley after it closes, I think he might suspect that I'm a vampire. I couldn't frickin' care less if he did know, I just like talking to him, because he reminds me of my brother Tori.<p>

I don't for one minute regret my decision to leave Forks, I probably would have gone frickin' insane, if I had stayed there. Or probably killed Gary Stewart, and gone on a blood lust rage. It was quiet tonight, too quiet. Walking through the cold rainy streets of Seattle, I knew something was up. Some dumbass had been stalking me for three blocks. I couldn't give a crap who or what they are, but if they don't get lost, I'll have to tear them a new one. Outside a bakery, some guy landed in front of me - ironic since I nearly got killed behind a bakery by the assholes that murdered my family back in Forks. He wore sunglasses, but I could see the puzzled expression on his face.

"Hey kid, want a new life?" he asked. He was clearly a vampire. I could tell, because I couldn't smell the sweet scent of blood.

"Pass, Asshole. I can just about tolerate this one," I informed him.

He lunged at me, trying to grab me, but I dodged out of his way, and punched him right in the face, sending him flying half way across the street. I smirked at him, as I let my human image fade away.

"You're one of them..." he accused.

I couldn't give a crap who he was talking about, I turned away, and began running through the streets. The asshole pounced at me, sending me flying into an abandoned store front. I got up, and crouched in the attack stance. This asshole was soo frickin' asking for an ass kicking. I leaped at him, aiming a kick at his head, he stumbled back, probably not expecting it. I climbed up a lamppost, crouching at the top, as the dumbass did the same thing on the opposite side of the road.

I glared at him. He probably glared back at me, it's frickin' hard to tell, through those sunglasses. As I jumped up onto a nearby building, I heard him come after me. The frickin' asshole was so getting that ass-kicking, once I could get away from any humans that could get hurt. There was a apartment block nearby, so I jumped over onto a balcony, to make my way to the roof. The dumbass grabbed my ankle, when I reached the fifth floor. I kicked him in the face with my other foot, making him fall down to a balcony below us. I'll have to remember to send the people that live in this building an apology gift or something, for wrecking a couple of balconies.

For a couple of seconds, I thought I was in the clear, when I reached the tenth floor balcony, but no such frickin' luck. He caught up with me, and he'd brought someone with him. Both of them caught up with me on the roof, I was out numbered. That was, until someone jumped over from a nearby apartment building. This person I knew, Sakura, I met her on my first day in Seattle. She was out hunting, and had mistaken me for a human. When she realised that I wasn't, she let me stay in her apartment with her. Our apartment, was in the building she just came from.

"I'll distract the short guy," Sakura said, casting a quick glance at me.

"Good, because I've staked a claim on Blondie," I replied.

Both me and my stalker leaped at each other, and crashed into each other in the air. He landed on me, smacking my head into the roof. Yep, another frickin' apology gift to buy. I threw him off me, and jumped after him. Because of the rain, we both slipped, and plummeted down the side of the building, landing on a multi-storey carpark. I jumped up onto my feet, to find the asshole was gone. I knew he was still there, I could hear him. There was a noise, near a black BMW, so I ran towards it. He jumped out from behind it, and jumped at me, colliding against me, with that much force that my head smashed a big crack along the tarmac.

I kicked him off me again, and made a run for it, I stopped for a few seconds to pick up a chunk of tarmac, and threw it at him, to make sure he followed. The gap from the carpark to the next building was pretty big, I just about made it, when I grabbed hold of the fire escape. Dumbass chased me, right across the rooftops of the city, from time to time, I'd stop, to let him get closer to toy with him. Our chase ended at the docks. I stood there, facing him. We ran towards each other, trying to throttle each other, because of the puddles, we both slipped and plunged into the water.

That's where I lost him. When I surfaced, I noticed that the sun was starting to raise, and he was nowhere in sight. Sakura was waiting for me, when I climbed out of the water, up onto the docks.

"Cody, you alright?" Sakura asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, Asshole didn't do any damage to me," I replied.

"Did you manage to get any blood last night?" Sakura asked, as we began our run back to the apartment.

"No. I was about to head out to the mountains, when that Asshole attacked," I told her.

"I think you still got a couple of flasks of deer blood in the fridge," Sakura said, trying to remember.

"Good, 'cause I ain't frickin' drinking human blood," I replied.

"What is so bad about human blood anyway? It's so good."

"You don't want to know," was all I could say.

I never did tell Sakura what happened in Forks, or why I had to leave the way I did. As far as Sakura knew, I stayed in Forks for a while, then moved on. She didn't even know that I was considered a new born vampire.


End file.
